The Secrets Of Seth Rollins - Slash - Revised
by The Diva of the Written Word
Summary: Summary - He's my best friend and in love with our boss,but I want him more then life itself


Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins - Slash *Revised*  
Author - The Diva of the Written Word Rating - M Characters - Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Triple H, Many more Contains - M/M consensual and non consensual sex, Language, M/F consensual sex Disclaimer - I only own the made ups Distribution - Ask first please Spoilers - None Summary - He's my best friend and in love with our boss,but I want him more then life itself

Paul Levesque stepped from the long sleek black limousine, turning slowly and bending down to grab the black nylon duffel bag that had joined him for the thirty-minute drive from the arena. As soon as the show had ended he had placed a quick call to his wife Stephanie, and then shed his suit and tie that he had to wear on TV and slipped into a Motorhead tee shirt and black track workout pants. He loved to go to the gym when the moon was high in the sky, and everybody else in the world was supposed to be sleeping...Not Paul however or Triple H as he was known to each and every one of the WWE's fans that he and the other super stars interacted with on an almost daily basis. He thought about his father in law for a brief second, the man was still going strong at 70 years old. Yeah Paul realized him and sleep had parted ways for the foreseeable future the moment he had married into that family.  
Stepping into the gym he tossed his bag onto one of the weight benches, moving over to the bikes and getting on. He had been riding for a few moments when he heard the door behind him open, and the brief thought of being attacked by some criminal entered his mind. However,  
when he turned around to glance toward the door, suddenly his sense of apprehension was replaced by white hot lightning shots of desire that went straight to his belly faster than The Rock in a bakery full of pie.  
The man standing in the doorway looked like he could grace the cover of any romance novel, with his long flowing black hair and mysterious grey eyes. The mustache and beard with the slight stubble had sent Paul for a cold shower on more than one occasion, as he wondered what it would feel like to claim his lips and gently slip his tongue inside the other man's mouth. It was at that moment when he heard something hit the floor, and he turned to notice one of the weights had accidentally rolled off its stand.  
Walking over to it he leaned down picking it up, giving Paul a nice view of him from behind. Making sure to glance away by the time he stood up, he began to peddle furiously only to notice the other man heading right for him. Sending up a silent prayer that the good lord would help him not to make a fool of himself he turned to face Roman Reigns, the man that could make him feel things his wife Stephanie had never even thought of.  
"Now come on boss man, don't think I don't know exactly what you re doing." Roman said chuckling and Paul felt his heart stop and then drop to the pit of his stomach, he thought he had hidden his attraction to the other man so well that nobody would notice.  
"Roman." Paul began and the other man immediately held up his hand to stop him.  
"Now boss we both know your trying to get in better shape, because you think you can beat me in the ring" Roman replied smiling and Paul had to blink his eyes his mind trying to register that his secret was still safe.  
It had been the night The Shield had debuted at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Paul had stood in the back watching on the monitor as the crowd had absolutely went off the chain when Roman along with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins had jumped the barricades and exploded onto the WWE scene. There had been a moment when Roman had glanced the camera's way, and Paul felt like it had suddenly gone up about a hundred degrees and he suddenly couldn't breathe.  
Since that moment Paul had learned to be careful when the Samoan Superman was around, along with working overtime to keep the secret from his wife Stephanie.  
"Hey boss you okay?" Roman asked laying a hand on his arm, and Paul immediately glanced down trying to memorize the moment.  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he replied glancing back up into those hypnotizing pair of eyes.  
"You just kind of zoned out for a minute." Roman said sounding concerned.  
"I'm fine I promise, just a lot on my mind," he promised the other man.  
"Okay so I was thinking of lifting some weights would you mind spotting me?"  
"Yeah sure let's go." Paul said getting off the bike and following the other man across the room.  
As Roman moved into position on the weight bench Paul thought about how he had been thinking about finishing and heading home. Now however, he was so glad he had decided to stick around.  
*Paul and Stephanie's House*  
Stephanie awoke with her arms wrapped around her pillow instead of the one place they wanted to be, wrapped around her husband.  
"Paul?" she inquired getting up and reaching for her robe, opening their bedroom door and heading down the hall stopping in each one of their daughter's rooms to see if maybe one of the girls had a bad dream or became ill during the night.  
Not finding him in either of the rooms she made her way down the long spiral staircase into the living room. Grabbing the remote she took a seat on the leather couch and turned on the TV, it was at that moment when she saw the note.  
Glancing over it quickly she saw that he had been unable to sleep, and that he had went to work out and would be back home soon. She was just about to put the note down on the coffee table when she heard a small child's voice behind her.  
"Mommy, I had a bad dream." Turning Stephanie found their seven-year-old daughter Megan Rose standing there her favorite blanket in her hand and her thumb in her mouth.  
"Come here princess and tell mommy all about it," she replied.  
"There was a monster in our house, and he took daddy away."  
Sitting there for a moment Stephanie tried to absorb what her daughter had just told her, before she responded.  
"Baby girl what is grandpa Vince's motto?" She asked and Megan looked up at her.  
"No chance in hell," she said and Stephanie moved to hug her close.  
"That's right and that applies to daddy as well you have mommy's word no one is ever going to take daddy away from us okay?"  
"Okay," she replied trying to hide a yawn, only to make her mother laugh.  
"Get yourself back up to bed young lady. I love you."  
"I love you too mom night." Megan replied heading for the stairs.


End file.
